Will you be my Valentine?
by BiancaaBlack
Summary: A short romantic story about Lily and James on Valentine's Day. Enjoy!


I was sitting at my usual table in the library, the Potions textbook in front of me and I tried to concentrate on writing an essay. It was quite hard seeing as everybody was in the common room or outside, enjoying a perfectly nice weather for Valentine's Day, yet I was completely alone in the library doing my homework. Pathetic. Even Madame Pince went out to Hogsmeade on a date and left me the keys to lock the library. She trusted me enough to leave me the keys. How could she not? I came to the library every Saturday from five to nine and at least three times from Monday to Friday. I am Lily Evans, Head Girl, straight Outstanding marks on my OWLS and NEWTS, not a single second spent in detention. It all sounds great when you put it like that.

Yet, I'm the pathetic looser who spends Valentine's Day in the library by herself. Even James Potter who swore eternal love to me when we were first years stopped asking me out this year. After scaring every guy who could have wanted to ask me out, Potter basically ignores me. Not that I'm not glad that he stopped asking me out every five minutes, don't get me wrong.

I personally believe that Valentine's Day is just an excuse for people to buy flowers and stupid cards. I sigh. I guess I'm just frustrated that I'm alone on Valentine's Day. Not that I'd want a boyfriend. I'm far too busy for that. It's just sad to know that I'm alone on Valentine's Day and that no one really cares about me. Well, Marlene was worried about leaving me alone but I couldn't keep her from The Date Of The Decade as she called it. Sirius Black finally asking her out was a big deal for her and even though I have my doubts about Sirius finally committing to a single girl she seems pretty confident that this relationship will work out. I hope she doesn't end up with a broken heart.

Getting back to the main subject…Me. Alone. On Valentine's Day. In the Library. Doing Homework. Bloody Fantastic.

I sigh again and try to focus on the Potion textbook but the words start dancing in front of me. I close my eyes and lean back in the seat balancing on the back legs of the chair, feeling kind of rebellious doing that. I hear the door close shut and then a few light footsteps. Madame Pince must have forgotten her purse or something.

"Madame Pince?" No answer. "Hello?" I say again but still get no answer. I open my eyes to find James Potter only inches away from me. I yelp and lean to far back in my chair so I'm falling and close my eyes shut but it suddenly stops. And not in an I-just-collapsed-on-the-ground kind of way. I open my eyes and James has his hands on the back of the chair and balances it so I wouldn't fall. He tilts the chair forward until all four of its legs are on the ground.

"Didn't anyone tell you that's dangerous?" he asks smirking.

"You scared me! I thought you were Madame Pince."

"Where is she anyway?" he asks looking around the library. Of course, the library's empty. It's just the two of us.

"She's …um… not here."

"I… um… figured that," he says, imitating me.

"She has a date."

As soon as the words left my lips he starts howling with laughter. "With whom, Filch?" I scowl at him in response.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" I ask a bit rudely.

"Actually, I've been looking for you all day. Didn't figure you'll be in the library."

"Ok, now you found me. Go on, rub it in."

"Rub what in?" he asks, sincerely confused.

"The fact that I'm alone on Valentine's Day doing homework! Isn't that why you're here for?" my voice starts rising but that doesn't seem to bother him.

"Nope. I came here to give you something," he says casually as he searches for something in his bag. "Where is it?" he mumbles. Finally he gets a pink box out and gives it to me. It has the shape of a heart and it's tied with a ribbon. I gape at the box of chocolates as he leans and gives me a peck on the check.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lily," he says and then goes towards the door. I'm still stunned at his behavior.

"Thank you, James," I say softly but I'm sure he hears because he stops for a second before nodding and leaving. I hear his footsteps as he heads towards the door but I can no longer see him. I smile as I open the box only to find it half empty.

"This is half empty, James!" I yell after him, laughing.

"Sorry! Remus likes chocolate!"

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick story. I've been in such a good mood lately and I've written a lot. I hope you like it!<strong>

**Review, maybe? :)**


End file.
